


Qui êtes-vous maintenant?

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implicite de l'amitié, La vie de Markus avant Qu'il ne soit donné à Carl, Logiciel instabilité, Mentions d'autres personnages, Peinture, Protestation, Présentation des androïdes, Temps avant l'histoire, automne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: C'est une histoire de Markus, L'Androïde, avant que son histoire ne commence.





	Qui êtes-vous maintenant?

“Ce modèle est le deuxième de nos prototypes! Il a le système le plus avancé et fonctionnel, encore, d'être créé par Cyberlife! Invités assortis, puis-je vous présenter le RK200!” C'était sa que. Markus marchait sur la petite plate-forme comme sur scène. De taille moyenne chanta était présent, avec beaucoup de sécurité. Il a rapidement scruté son environnement tandis que Courtney, la présentatrice, souriait.

"Cyberlife travaille depuis des mois sur ce modèle. Nous avons eu des difficultés à perfectionner le RK100, alors nous avons simplement pris tout ce que nous avions trouvé et nous avons implanté notre recherche dans ce modèle! Le RK200 sera notre nouvel androïde maison! Il peut aider les personnes âgées et malades, les jeunes et énergiques. Travail à la maison, et faire des courses sera tout simplement des tâches qu'il peut accomplir! C'est de loin l'Androïde house-hold le plus avancé!” Elle sourit à la chanta comme elle fit une pause.

Markus a été immobile tout le temps, regardant autour de la Corneille avec une position stable, et une expression presque découplée. “Nous avons même mis en place des apparences changeantes! C'est courant chez la plupart des androïdes, cependant, nous avons permis de changer tellement plus que la couleur des cheveux! Les caractéristiques ajoutées sont la couleur changeante des yeux, des tons de peau, des motifs vocaux, et la longueur des choses comme les ongles et les cheveux! C'est notre apparence par défaut, mais il est tellement interchangeables!” Elle lui sourit un peu avant de commencer à marcher sur scène. 

Elle sourit en se tournant vers le corbeau en oblique. "L'Androïde présenté aujourd'hui n'est pas sur le marché avant quelques mois. Elle lui fit signe, lui arracha la main et montra son bras au corbeau. Il y avait, "PROTOTYPE", brûlé dans son poignet. “N'est qu'un prototype. Si nous ne trouvons pas d'insectes, ou quoi que ce soit, nous le produirons en masse! Malheureusement, cependant, nous n'avons que ce. Le créateur, Kamski, a choisi l'un de ses amis proches pour essayer notre nouveau modèle, ici!” Elle sourit comme un assortiment de grognements de canne de la Corneille que le RK200 serait en production pour le public pendant un certain temps.

“Maintenant, maintenant! C'est notre premier android public de la série RK! Il y a beaucoup à regarder vers l'avant pour cette année! Nous mettrons ce modèle, et quelques autres, en production de masse s'il n'y a pas de problèmes. En plus, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouveau système! Cela sera limité à la série RK, cependant, nous prévoyons de créer des modèles plus tard pour s'adapter à ces formes! Chers invités, j'aimerais vous présenter notre système RMC! C'est un acronyme pour recréer, la fabrication, et la création de! C'est tout à fait nouveau, et la série put RK est la première à mettre en œuvre ces tâches quotidiennes! Ces androïdes peuvent remplir l'information en recréant des scènes, créer leurs mouvements suivants, et faire des choses, comme la musique et l'art avec un générateur-“ cette conversation a été longue.

Markus avait été complètement immobile, autre que cligner des yeux et respirer - quelque chose que tous les androïdes ont fait afin d'éviter la surchauffe, et cligner des yeux pour avoir l'air humain. La dame, connue sous le nom de Courtney était presque terminée.”comme c'est si avancée, nous avons beaucoup de problèmes, mais nous prévoyons de regarder vers l'avant pour une journée sans ces choses! Merci de votre présence, et au nom de Cyberlife, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée!"Elle sourit en sortant de scène, Markus suivant comme un caniche. Elle a immédiatement cessé de sourire et est devenue aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait été auparavant.

“Android, monter dans la voiture. Vous allez être livrés à votre nouveau propriétaire aujourd'hui. Voici le fichier”, dit-elle, avant de sortir son téléphone et de glisser quelques fois, avant d'appuyer sur sa LED. Il hocha la tête quand il eut toutes les informations sur L'homme connu sous le nom de Carl. Il devait s'occuper de problèmes médicaux comme la maladie d'Alzheimer, etc. Peintre. Ne peut pas marcher. Luc échecs. Aime les oiseaux. Était un orateur inspirant à son époque. Des amis proches de Kamski pour les affaires en art. Il a rapidement obtenu toutes les connaissances disponibles pour le public, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans sa voiture. 

Cael avait une partie d'échecs avec Kamski alors qu'il souriait et lui parlait de choses qu'ils devaient rattraper. De tous les points de vue, c'était paisible, et semblait être un bon moment de calme avec un ami. C'était ça, que quelqu'un l'ait vu ou pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le coup à la porte a retenti que les choses ont changé, et le jeu s'est terminé soudainement avec Carl check-accouplement Kamski. Il soupirait et riait en se levant.

“Ainsi! Carl, tu es prêt à voir mon prototype le plus avancé?” “Pourquoi, bien sûr, Élie! J'ai été en attente pour le voir! Je suis sûr que c'est encore une de vos inventions étonnantes!"Il a souri quand Kamski a commencé à passer devant la porte, et Carl suivait derrière, roulant. Il n'a jamais été un pour demander de l'aide, et franchement, il était un peu gêné quand les gens n'avaient aidé à déplacer quelque part. C'était donc un unspoken word que Kamski jamais aidé, et qu'il était bien sur son propre à l'instant. Le raisonnement initial derrière Kamski même faire cet androïde était pour lui. Il savait qu'il s'affaiblissait en voyant ses mouvements lors de fêtes auxquelles ils devaient assister. Il a été attristé, mais a pensé que ce serait une bonne façon de dire merci pour leur amitié, et de l'aider à l'avenir avec des questions comme celles-ci, où il aurait besoin d'aide pour obtenir quelque chose. 

Markus et Courtney se tenaient devant la porte. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, et autour de rightish la nuit. Ils avaient frappé trafic donc il a fallu un certain temps pour y arriver. Rush hour madness était quelque chose qui a frappé rapidement et est resté pendant un certain temps dans n'importe quelle autoroute ou vraiment n'importe quelle route à ce moment-là. C'était un miracle que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Elle avait frappé, il y a quelques minutes, mais des voix pouvaient être entendues arrivant à la porte, donc ils n'avaient pas été rejugés. Markus a scanné l'endroit. Un système de sécurité, deux en fait. Trois caméras. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ramasser sur. Il y avait un peu d'une lueur agréable au moment où la porte s'est ouverte.

Carl sourit Quand Kamski les accueillit. "Carl", dit Kamski. “C'est ma nouvelle invention! Le RK200! Fait quelques années maintenant. Je veux que vous l'avez, Carl. Vous avez été mon ami depuis si longtemps. Merci”, dit-il en souriant en tendant la main. Carl était sans voix, mais a pris sa main, en la serrant. "Merci, Elijah" fut sa réponse stupide. Il lui sourit. ” Sooooooo, " Kamski dit, haïssant les formalités et soin lui tirant la main. “ Comment vas-tu appeler ... “Markus. C'est votre deuxième prénom, non? Je veux l'appeler comme ça.” Kamski se mit à rire. “Eh bien, c'est votre voix, Carl. Courtney et moi devrions y aller. Questions de Cyberlife à traiter. Avoir une belle nuit, Carl. Profitez-en!"Il y eut un échange d'adieux et de plaisirs pour rester, mais bientôt Carl et Markus furent seuls, ensemble. 

“Alors, vous aimez les échecs?,” a demandé à Carl. ” J'aimerais jouer si vous le voulez", dit Markus, en enlevant son manteau comme Carl le lui avait ordonné, et en montant vers lui. “Bien! Mon échiquier est juste dans la chambre là - hey, j'ai hate de le demander. Mais pourriez-vous m'aider? Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment.” Bien sûr, monsieur - " dit-il, en commençant à aller à la pièce d'à côté et sans émotion localiser le Conseil d'administration et s'asseoir. Carl a parlé en chemin. “Oh, s'il vous plaît. Appelez-moi Carl, vraiment.” Ce fut une longue nuit de bavardage, et jouer aux échecs avant l'horloge sonna dix heures trente. Markus l'a aidé à se coucher et à prendre des médicaments.

"Markus, Attends! Avant que tu partes, puis-je te demander encore une chose?” “Bien sûr, Carl. Quel est-il?"Je fais une peinture pour Elijah, et J'écrase cette peinture spéciale. Pourriez-vous en commander d'autres pour moi? J'ai oublié le nom du magasin, mais la boîte est dans le studio, qui est la porte à gauche de l'endroit où on jouait aux échecs. Ça vous dérangerait de commander un nouveau plateau? Ma carte de crédit est dans le tiroir de la cuisine - je vous autorise à l'utiliser.” “Bien sûr,” fut sa réponse. “Je vais le chercher demain.” “Merci, Markus.” “Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Carl”, a-t-il dit. “Bonsoir. Vous êtes autorisé à faire ce que vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas trop de bruit”, a-t-il dit, en riant. "Merci, Carl", a-t-il dit, avant de partir.

Markus place l'ordre en regardant tous les tableaux, étonné. Un flash d'alerte acme up sur l'instabilité du logiciel - mais il s'est brossé comme ses yeux acting up, ou quelque chose comme il faisait sombre. En réalité, l'art lui fait sentir. Il passait des heures à questionner la maison et à regarder des livres et de l'art. Ce n'est que lorsque e a reçu la notification de ramassage qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était 6h30. Il s'arrangea pour obtenir les peintures. 

Il prit son manteau et partit, marchant dans un raccourci, et prenant quelques bus. Il savait que Carl ne se réveillerait pas avant un certain temps donc il a pris un long chemin après avoir atteint une certaine distance. Un parc serein, des enfants qui jouent, des gens qui courent. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Il y avait un léger dérangement avec une manifestation à proximité, mais c'était juste là qui était si beau, avec des feuilles qui tombaient, les gens satisfaits. Il était toujours en évolution, mais la même. Ils étaient tous heureux, égaux devant tout. Le conflit serait toujours arriver, mais il y avait toujours la paix. C'est tout ce qui comptait, non?


End file.
